roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaster Rogue
Jaster Rogue - Jaster Rogue is the protagonist in Rogue Galaxy. He is the son of the infamous bounty hunter Desert Claw. No one is sure if Jaster's Mother, Johanna, is an illusion or a real being. Jaster's father left him as a baby on the doorstep of the Rosa church, and he was found by the elderly man there. All his life he did not know who his real father or mother was, until a large salamander attacked Rosa. Many people mistake him for his father. Story Jaster Rogue, a young boy who was abandoned on the planet Rosa as a child. He was raised by a Priest named Raul, who is like a father to Jaster. His long time dream is to travel around space and be a space pirate. One day a huge monster comes and attacks the town; a man known as the Desert Claw, the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, shows up and helps Jaster defeat some monsters that outnumber him. After the battle, Desert Claw spots two pirates from the crew of Space Pirate Dorgengoa. He gives Jaster his weapon, the Desert Seeker, one of the Legendary 7 Star Swords, so the pirates will mistake him for Desert Claw. They soon help Jaster defeat the boss monster (The Flaming Alchemist:Salamander Mk.VIII) that attacked the village. After the battle the 2 Pirates (Simon and Steve) tell Jaster that their Captain(Dorgengoa) wants to hire him on his crew. The next day Jaster decides to leave planet Rosa and join the pirates in their journey to find the Lost Planet Eden. After leaving the planet Rosa, Jaster meets up with the rest of the crew of the Dorgenark. Kisala, the captain’s daughter, Steve, a robot and Simon, a space pirate and finally Zegram, a mercenary who agreed to join the crew. Dorgengoa, the captain, is after the legendary Planet Eden which is supposed to have vast amounts of treasure and the people that live there are immortal. As their journey continues Jaster meets new friends from different planets such as Lilika, an amazon, from the Jungle Planet Juraika, Jupis, a hacker from the Advanced Planet Zerard, and finally Deego, an Ex-Longuardian soldier from the Mining Planet Vedan. On their journey, they discovered that the Great Tablets are connected to Eden. They also learn that they need Artifacts from Ancient Kings who ruled specific planets years ago. They also don’t know that the president of Daytron is also after Eden, though as the story progresses the true motive of the Daytron president, Valkog is revealed. Jaster and his party search for the 3 relics of the ancient kings: one on Zerard, one on Vedan, and one on Juraika. After finding all three relics, the relics are returned to Rosa. Jaster fights Seed, an artificial human created by Daytron, and defeats him. Jaster then opens the gate to a labyrinth containing the secret to Eden. While in the Rosa labyrinth, Jaster and Kisala discover that Kisala is actually the princess of Eden, known as Mariglenn. When the party leaves the ruins they see Valkog attacking the town Jaster grew up in. Raul, Jaster’s foster father, tries to stop the attacking ship but is killed, but before he dies gives Jaster an artifact connected to Eden/Mariglenn. After this they go into the Kuje desert on Rosa to continue their journey. In the Kuje desert they discover the town of Johannaburg. The party discovers that Johannaburg was frozen in time by a women named Johanna in order to protect it from a plague killing its villagers. In the town they meet the ghost of the women Johanna, who turns out to be Jaster’s mother and also a descendant of the Star King. Jaster then fights his mother in order to unlock his own powers and wins. Afterwards, the Jaster and the others run into Desert Claw again, who turns out to be Jaster’s father and that his real name is Mizel. Mizel describes how he came to Johannaburg and Johanna and that they fell in love and had Jaster. However, after giving birth, Johanna died from a disease, and Desert Claw left Jaster with Raul in order for Jaster to find his own destiny. Mizel knew Jaster would be the one to bring peace to the galaxy and save it. He tells them to continue to Eden to find the way to save the galaxy. Arrived on Mariglenn/Eden, Jaster learn that the planet has been removed from the entire Wilhelser System to encase the ever growing Rune, as well as an evil entity made purely of Rune, known as Mother. Jaster and Kisala find the king, whom his Kisala's father, has become a beast and put him out of his misery. Before perishing, he awakens Kisala's Drigellum, an aura made out of the memories within people's hearts. He tells them they must awaken the other Drigellums inside the hearts of Kisala's friends to craft a sword powerful enough to defeat Mother. When the sword is formed, the group enters Mother's lair where they battle her. Upon being defeated, Mother transforms into her true state, in response to which the Star King enters Jaster. The Star King tries to reason with Mother by forgiving the past of when she was a sorceress named Ilzarbella, when was once along side with the Star King. Mother leaves the Star King no choice and is defeated at the hand of the legendary Drigellum sword. Valkog's ship appears over Mother's lair after the fight. Neededing a new host, the Rune drags the ship along with Valkog and his two assistants Norma and Izeland into the lava. With the power of the Rune the ship transforms them into the Demon Battleship, a new host for the Rune. Kisala's mother appears and gives Jaster the Drigellum of Prayer, making a new sword for him. Jaster and his friends split up abord the Demon Battleship in order to take down the ship's weapons, after the final section of the ship is destroyed, the crew escapes from the lava filled plain. The planet Mariglenn returns to its place amongst the other planets within Wilhelser System. The crew and Jaster then parts with Kisala, who has made the noble decision to become the new Queen of Mariglenn. Jaster, Zegram, Monsha, and Dorgengoa sit aboard the Dorgenark after the rest of their friends had returned home. The group then heads off to claim their "ultimate treasure" on the new Mariglenn: Kisala. The final scene tells that this was the final mission the Dorgengoa Pirates ever pulled off as pirates. Whether or not they took back Kisala is unknown as that is where the story ends. Personality Jaster is impatient, yet kind. He gets irritated at the slightest comment, but is actually very gentile. Jaster cares about the people he knows. For example, when the church elder dies, Jaster lets out a tear and mourns for him until Kisala manages to calm him down, indeed he has more than a feelings for Kisala. Appearance Jaster's most distinguishing feature is the unique birthmark on the left side of his face. This was inherited from his mother, and it is actually the mark of Johannasburg. His eyes are grayish shade of blue, and he has short, blonde hair. His outfit is customizable, like every other character in the game. Weapons Jaster uses Swords as a main weapon. There are many swords to choose from, but there are 11 special swords that can't be bought and each have 4 forms with the final form having a different name. These include the seven star swords, Desert Seeker, Zeo Sychros, Sword of Sin, Libra King's Sword, and the Dorgenedge. All, but the Libra King's Sword's final form (Ruler's Horn) surpass the 314 limit in their final form and the Dorgenedge's final form named the Dorgencalibur is the strongest. Jaster's secondary weapon is a gun that can be used up to about 100 times every battle. Star King It is revealed later in the game that Jaster is a direct descendant of the King of Legend, The Star King. This is where Jaster gets his powers from. It is also why he was able to open the way to Mariglenn. When using this power, he glows in a fiery red aura, his voice deepens and sounds more menacing and he gains a strong increase in power. He used this power four times, to battle the Beast Seed, Johanna, Mother, and Valkog, the final boss. Gallery File:Rg-jaster-concept.jpg|Jaster concept art File:Rg-jaster-rogue2.jpg|Jaster's Jungle Coat rogue-galaxy-20070115071051523-000.jpg|Jaster's jungle Coat Category:Characters